The King's Catamite
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen worked at a brothel until the king came to visit one day. Now Allen lives in the palace as one of the king's play toys, the kings only male concubine (catamite). Of course Allen knows there will come a day that the king will grow bored of him and kick him. He refuses to get his hopes up that he could stay at the palace. (Tyki x Allen) (Yaoi) (18 )
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay new story! Yes I am still working on other stories. Just need a break sometimes to work on new things. I have parts of new chapters for Loyalty, My Samurai, Dragons blood, and Master pet or whatnot. But not enough to post a new chapter for any of them. Two are close to the ending and I'm struggling. Dragons blood... I keep getting stuck on how to get to where I want it to go. Anyway... here is new poker pair where Allen is a pretty whore. Please enjoy.**

"Your highness... To what do we owe the pleasure?" The owner of a brothel was rather surprised to see the king in his brothel with guards in tow of course. But it didn't seem like the king and guards were there to cause any trouble. The king and guards were actually looking around seeming interested in the women and few men that were there to be bought for a few hours of pleasure.

"Oh we're just checking your place out... My men were a little bored and deserved a break. You will get paid fairly for what services they use I promise." The king said to the owner glancing around a little. The brothel was a rather well kept upper class looking place where the whores were well kept and well treated. The interior was well decorated as well.

"Of course your highness." The owner replied with a slight bow before the king turned away starting to look around a little more. His guards were all dispersed talking to the women who weren't already with someone. As the king was browsing around an albino with their hair in a messy bun caught his eye. The albino was sitting off to the side on a bed of large plush colorful pillows wearing a two piece outfit that was a soft silver blue like the whore's eyes. The top covered really only the 'breast' area with sleeves that rested at the same level as the main part of the top. The skirt reached down to the ankles of the whore and was split up the sides leaving the fabric to really only cover the front and back not the sides at all. The skirt was sort of held together at the sides by two strings of white beads on each side one draped lower than the other. There was a string of beads that hung down from the center of the edge of the top down to about the whore's belly button which then branched off one to each side around to the back going up to the hem of the top at the back. The whore wore matching anklets to the beads on the outfit two on each ankle.

Out of curiosity of this anomaly the king made his way through the large center room over to the whore who by all means didn't fit in at all since most locals had dark hair and tanned skin since they were in a desert region but the whore had pure white hair and porcelain like skin. The whore's silvery blue eyes glanced up at the king when he was close enough to make his target clear.

"Hello... What might your name be?" The king asked sitting on one of the many pillows that seemed to make up this whore's little hideaway bed.

"People here call me Ali... What is your name?" The whore asked with a soft smile not knowing who their possible new client was. The king couldn't help but chuckle softly with a smirk.

"Ali... that's a pretty name... People tend to call me king, or your highness but you can call me Tyki for today..." The king replied pulling the whore into his lap gently. The whore went willingly into the kings lap with a rather surprised expression.

"Oh... Your highness... Um that's our most expensive whore... and is a boy..." The owner commented as he made his way over to the king and the whore just to inform the king so he didn't get mad by any surprises later.

"A boy?" The king seemed more shocked than 'Ali' did when he said he was the king. Tyki slipped his hand under the front of the skirt through where the skirt was split finding the whore's slightly smaller member hidden beneath the skirt. Allen, a.k.a. Ali, jumped at the contact to his bare member but didn't stop the king. "Well would you look at that... you are a boy... That's okay though... I can still have some fun with you... And I can see why you would cost the most... The exotic factor. That's okay too. I'll pay you later..." Tyki finally spoke to the owner but didn't look away from Allen. He never had a preference to gender, it was all about pleasure. And Allen was definitely pleasing to the eye to start with. Hesitantly the owner walked away leaving the two alone.

"Do you have some place a little more private? As nice as your little bed is here its a little too open for me..." Tyki said tucking a bit of loose hair behind Allen's ear. Standing up Allen led the king out of the main room up the stone stairs to one of the rooms. Opening the door Allen headed inside followed by Tyki who closed the door behind him.

"What is with you and pillows?" Tyki asked when he turned away from the door seeing a bed covered in more pillows and a few blankets.

"They are really soft and plush..." Allen replied softly as he sat down on top of one of the overly large plush pillows. The pillows were so large that each one individually could almost work as a bed for an average size person. And for Allen who was so slender it really could be a bed for him without the actual bed underneath it.

"So this is your room I take it?" Tyki joined Allen on the bed working to slowly undress Allen. Not that there was really a whole lot to remove.

"When there is a client yes... otherwise we all share rooms." Allen answered helping Tyki undress him. Once Allen was naked and his hair was taken out of the bun Tyki gently made Allen lay down on the plush pillows beneath him.

"You must get a lot of clients..." Tyki commented running his hands along Allen's soft warm skin that had hardly a blemish on it. There were hardly any scars, no birthmarks, or anything like that on Allen's skin. It was uncommon to see a whore with such nice skin, the owner probably went to great lengths to ensure Allen kept his nice skin to keep him the most expensive and alluring whore there.

"Sometimes... Not everyone is okay with my gender. Some have gotten mad when they found out I'm a boy..." Allen responded as he looked up at Tyki as the older male still ran his hands along Allen's body.

"Hence the warning he gave me earlier..." Tyki muttered as his hands stopped to rest in two separate places. One hand rested very close to Allen's throat as the other rested on Allen's stomach. Allen responded to the mutter with a nod as he reached up wanting to remove the tie that held back Tyki's long curly dark hair. Kindly enough Tyki let Allen remove the tie letting his hair cascade down over his shoulders.

"So little Ali... what sort of tricks do you know?" Tyki asked as his hand left Allen's hip gently taking his wrist pulling him up into a sitting position.

"I know lots. I've been here since I was a child. As children here we dance no sex so don't worry it wasn't like that. Also massages, bathing some of the clients, making tea... singing... as a whore though I know how to take a man into my mouth without gagging no matter the size... when stretched well enough I can take two men into my entrance." Though Allen preferred not to do that since it actually hurt he simply knew not to complain.

"Two? Really? How?" Tyki asked clearly astonished at that little 'talent'. Allen was so slender Tyki couldn't see how Allen could comfortably fit two men inside of him without discomfort or pain.

"Like I said... with enough stretching it is possible..." Allen looked off to the side clearly not wanting to talk about that further. He truthfully was a little worried Tyki might think that is a good thing to try since Allen said he could.

"I see... Any other tricks I should know...?" Tyki asked as he worked to straighten out bits of Allen's hair that had fallen out of place.

"Mm...I can go non stop for 12 hours with next to no breaks... That's a favorite of Master's... Once a month he does this thing where he offers me up to someone and if they can tire me out its free if not the price of the hours double..." Allen said as he shifted around so he was on his knees his long white hair falling over his shoulders covering a portion of his body but not but his member.

"Enough of the talk... How might I service you today your highness?" Allen asked glancing to the closed door then back to Tyki. Tyki's eyes followed Allen's before he looked back to Allen as well.

"Maybe I like the talk. Don't you ever get paid to talk? Or listen?" Tyki gently made Allen sit back down again rather curious if this place was as decent as it seemed.

"Not as much as we do for sex... and usually most don't want to us to talk or listen. Usually our mouths are a little full for talk..." Allen replied shifting around again. Tyki noted how anxious Allen seemed to be getting the longer they simply talked or sat around. So Tyki pulled Allen into his lap like he had downstairs though he had Allen's back against his chest which felt a little strange to Allen since Tyki was still fully dressed which he could feel against his back.

"Stretch yourself for me... You can do that right?" Tyki ordered softly as he tucked the hair behind Allen's ear again so he had access to it.

"I-I can... B-but wouldn't you rather watch...?" Allen whispered as he opened his legs a little in Tyki's lap.

"I can see just fine." Tyki responded in a normal voice before he started to whisper into Allen's ear so only Allen could hear him. "What's wrong? Do you get in trouble when you don't make enough money?" As Allen nodded softly his response Tyki reached down placing his hand over Allen's guiding the pale hand to start stretching Allen. There was only Allen's soft moans filling the silence as Tyki helped Allen stretch himself. Once Allen was stretched out enough Tyki carefully made Allen remove his fingers before he made Allen move forward to be on his knees with his chest lowered down against the pillow beneath him.

Allen waited patiently as the king worked to undo his pants positioning himself behind Allen. A mix between a gasp and a moan escaped Allen as he felt Tyki slowly start to enter him. Somehow it wasn't so surprising that Tyki was bigger than most men. Once Tyki was all the way inside of Allen he was still as he held Allen's hips caressing them gently.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked still caressing Allen's hips. Allen's skin was so soft and beautiful Tyki really couldn't keep his hands off of Allen. The albino looked over his shoulder up at the king.

"I'm fine… It's okay to start moving. You don't have to wait for me." Allen replied one hand gripping one of the many pillows while the other was sort of supported himself so he wouldn't move so much when Tyki started to move.

"Okay…." Tyki responded before he started to move in and out of Allen still holding his hips to keep Allen mostly in place. Much to Allen's surprise he was actually enjoying what Tyki was doing, the moans Allen made were real for once. Wrapping one arm around Allen Tyki pulled Allen up so his back was against Tyki's chest as Tyki continued to thrust in and out of Allen. Allen's moans were no longer muffled now that his face was out of the pile of pillows.

"You seem to really like this~." Tyki commented as he nibbled on Allen's ear and started to thrust harder making Allen cry out in pleasure. Allen was unable to hide just how much he really was enjoying this, he was so aroused by Tyki and the pleasure he was receiving it felt like his body was burning up.

"Y-your highness….." Allen moaned out struggling to stay upright even with Tyki's help. Allen's moans only got louder as Tyki started stroking his member as Tyki really thrust in and out of Allen. One particular thrust caused Allen to cry out loudly and partly fall over as he came undone in Tyki's hand. That was the first time in a long time that Allen actually came with a client. After a few more thrusts Tyki released inside of Allen with a groan. Carefully Tyki laid Allen down on the mountain of pillows after he pulled out of the albino.

"You're looking a little tired~. What happened to that 12 hours~?" Tyki commented as he reached down brushing some of Allen's hair out of his beautiful face. Allen was laying on his side looking up at Tyki out of the corner of his eye. Yes Allen just needed a moment to catch his breath but he wasn't tired yet.

"I'm fine. You just took me by surprise." Allen replied as he sat up facing the king.

"By surprise? I kind of thought it was apparent what we were doing…" Tyki retorted a little confused yet amused by Allen.

"I meant of how it felt. Most men are sloppy with no real skill and are too quick to finish… And a lot smaller than you but think they are bigger…." Allen stated climbing out of the pillow pile over to the small table off to the side pouring some wine bringing it back to Tyki. The king took the offered drink before pulling Allen into his lap.

"I see. So you really were enjoying it. Here I thought you were possibly faking…." Tyki said taking a sip of wine. Of course his tone was one of teasing since he knew he was skilled at pleasure. "If one cares to learn the language the body speaks volumes. Like how you tightened up when I hit that special little spot that made you cry out and come into my hand." Tyki held up his had that was still coated in Allen's cum. Reaching out Allen took Tyki's hand in both of his pulling the king's tanned hand closer so he could lick it clean which Tyki could not deny was rather erotic. But of course Allen knew that which was why he had done it.

"Or how your body was so weak against the pleasure you could barely stay upright even with my help. When I nibbled on your ear you trembled in excitement~." Tyki whispered the last part into Allen's ear as he watched Allen continue to seductively lick his hand clean. The king smirked as Allen shivered a little from Tyki whispering in his ear.

"So kitten you like to lick but do you like being licked~?" Tyki asked curious and playful as he licked Allen's neck slowly and lightly causing Allen to grip Tyki's hand with both of his. Approving the reaction Tyki gently bit Allen's neck and sucked on it leaving his mark.

"Oh I do like you…. I think I will be visiting you frequently." Tyki nuzzled Allen as he drank his wine careful not to spill any. Much to Allen's shock Tyki gently made Allen look over his shoulder at Tyki as Tyki claimed him in a deep kiss passing wine from his mouth to Allen's. Allen couldn't do anything but drink the wine as Tyki wouldn't let him go.

"Y-your highness…. That's not a wise choice…" Allen said as respectfully as he could once Tyki broke the kiss. Alcohol and Allen did not get along at all so Allen never drank.

"Oh~?" Tyki asked innocently. "Why is that~?"

"I am… it affects me greatly even with a small amount. Master has banned me from ever drinking it…." Allen responded wiping his lips with the back of his hand. In truth the master didn't really need to ban Allen from drinking since Allen didn't like it anyway since it was bitter and really did affect him easily.

"Cute~. I'll keep that in mind~." Tyki set the cup down on the floor before pouncing on his prey taking Allen by surprise. The king made Allen lay on his back as Tyki hovered over him. "Tell me the last time someone made you feel as good as I just did." Tyki said as his hands explored Allen's slender delicate body. Allen shook his head as he stared up at the king.

"I can't recall the last time…. Most men can't even get me to climax…. Or don't want to bother to…" Allen replied softly before a shiver ran up Allen's body when Tyki ran a hand up his side very lightly slightly tickling Allen.

"Oh well that is unacceptable. I shall have to make up for that. Lets see if I can tire you out in 12 hours~." Tyki leaned down nibbling on Allen's ear causing Allen to arch up off the pillows a little especially as Tyki entered him again. Each gasp and moan Allen made filled Tyki with pride and excitement. This time Tyki moved slower but deeper, Allen had trouble deciding where his hands should go, they would grip the pillows for a little bit then would press into Tyki's back gripping a lower part of Tyki's hair or grip Tyki's arms. The restlessness of Allen's body expressed the excitement and arousal coursing through him.

After a few hours and many rounds both males were taking a break tangled up in each other on the mountain of pillows that had grown smaller as many pillows had fallen to the floor from all their moving around. Over time Tyki had actually removed his clothing which was now scattered across the floor. Never had Allen's work room been such a mess but Allen had no cares at the moment. Allen sat up when the door opened since usually people didn't bother him when he had a client. The master waved Allen over so the albino untangled himself from Tyki telling the king he would be right back as he pulled on a thin robe leaving the room with the master.

"You are pleasing him right?" The master asked quietly as they stood in the hall outside the room.

"Of course… He said he plans to revisit often…. That is good right?" Allen asked a little concerned since he didn't want to get beat by the master again or worse. Angering the master was never a good idea especially not in a whorehouse.

"Doesn't matter… Keep it up until he falls asleep then come get me." The master ordered before practically throwing Allen back into the room. Allen stumbled a little but caught himself, a little worried Allen made his way over to Tyki who was sitting up in the bed now drinking some more wine which he had poured for himself while Allen had been in the hall. Climbing onto the bed Allen reached out taking the cup from Tyki confusing the king.

"Your highness…. I think you should leave…" Allen whispered as he set the cup off to the side. He had a very bad feeling as to why the master wanted Allen to wear Tyki out so he would sleep here. It wasn't the first time Allen had been given such an order and it usually resulted in the clients death. Even though Allen knew this wouldn't end well for him he would disobey the master to protect the king.

"Why is that? What did your master say?" Tyki asked cupping Allen's face in his hands but Allen's eyes could not meet the kings.

"He told me to continue pleasuring you until you fall asleep then I am to go get him…. That most likely means that someone wants you dead. He is a scared weasel of the assassins… what easier way to get a target than when they sleep soundly in a pleasure house…?" Allen whispered trying to look over his shoulder at the door but it was impossible with how the king held his face.

"Ah well that's no surprise little kitten. We were already well aware of the attempt. But you're kind for letting me know. Now you should do as told and please me~." Tyki pulled Allen into a kiss puzzling the albino.

"Don't you care that someone wants you dead? How can you think of sex now?" Allen replied once the kiss was broken. Tyki was busy pulling Allen into his lap guiding Allen so that Tyki's member lined up with his very slick entrance. Allen moaned as Tyki guided him down on top of Tyki's member and assisted him in moving up and down along Tyki's length.

"Like I said. We knew of it. And like you said yourself, what better way to catch a target than a pleasure house." Tyki answered with a smirk making Allen gasp both in pleasure and realization.

"A trap for a trap… Y-you planned it here…" Allen replied whispering into Tyki's ear mixed with breathless moans. Allen's moaning into the king's ear aroused Tyki greatly. Lacing his fingers into Allen's beautiful hair Tyki held Allen close thrusting up into his new favorite lover every time Allen would go down on his length.

"Very smart~. That is correct. What better way to catch the wanted assassin off guard than to let him think we are off guard?" Tyki whispered back into Allen's ear causing Allen to lightly clawing Tyki's back.

"Y-your highness…. G-go slower please….." Allen begged as he was still sensitive from his last orgasm. If Tyki kept up the current pace Allen would come undone faster than Allen was comfortable with for his own ego. Surprisingly Tyki did as Allen begged without complaint mostly because Tyki loved how Allen had begged him. But the slower pace only lasted a few thrusts before Tyki was going faster once again making Allen cry out coming undone again without warning. Once Tyki came again he let Allen lay down to catch his breath again.

"Once you've calmed down go to your master and tell him I'm asleep." Tyki ordered in a more serious tone as he finished the wine Allen had taken from him earlier. Allen studied Tyki as he drank seeming so relaxed and casual but Allen could see it in Tyki's eyes that he was determined. Sighing softly Allen sat up getting out of bed again leaving the room in his robe. Allen made his way to the master's room where the master was waiting for him.

"So he has fallen asleep." The master stated more than asked seeing the guilt in Allen's cast away glance. The assassin hidden in the corner finally came out of the shadows grabbing Allen's arm tightly making Allen lead him to where he had left the 'sleeping' king. Quietly the assassin opened the door making his way over to the bed where Tyki was lying down looking as though he really was asleep. Allen cried out and ran away when the assassin was at the bed and lunged at Tyki on the bed. As the king and assassin fought Allen was backed up in a corner covering his face not wanting to see the fight. Allen's cry caused the guards downstairs to come running but by the time they got there Tyki was up walking over to Allen in the corner.

"Come come kitty its fine…." Tyki knelt down in front of Allen carefully pulling Allen's hands away from his face even though Allen resisted. With some effort Tyki convinced Allen to come out of hiding and to stand up. The guards were checking to make sure the king was unharmed and that the assassin was actually dead, the master came in honestly shocked though he played it off as being shocked that someone had tried to hurt the king though he was actually shocked that the assassin was dead.

"Seize him." Tyki commanded as he put on his shirt. He had already put on his pants before the assassin had come in. The master protested as the guards grabbed him as it was clear Tyki had meant the master not Allen as Tyki was checking on Allen.

"Assisting an assassin…. Is punishable by death." Tyki stated as he glared over at the master while holding Allen close against him. "Take him to the dungeon. We will deal with him later." Tyki said to the guards dismissing them as he started to gather Allen's clothing that he had removed earlier. It was definitely new and different for a client to be putting clothes on Allen rather than taking them off.

"What's to happen to us here?" Allen asked softly after Tyki had redressed him and the guards had left the room.

"You are to come with me… The rest here I do not know or care." Tyki answered taking Allen's hand leading him out of the room and down the stairs. Allen stumbled a few times on the stairs as Tyki was walking a little too fast as Tyki's legs were much longer than his own.

"Y-your highness…." Allen called when he almost fell due to Tyki's quick pace. Stopping Tyki turned to face Allen picking him up bridal style carrying him the rest of the way to his horse outside where the guards were waiting for him. Making Allen sit facing the side on the horse Tyki climbed up onto the horse behind Allen holding the albino securely in place before he took off for the palace.

Allen felt so out of place as he stood in the king's room which was very well decorated with all kinds of expensive items. The bed was larger than any bed Allen had ever seen which made him wonder why Tyki needed such a large bed. Off to one side in a little nook in the wall was a pile of pillows and blankets which drew Allen in.

"I see you found your bed." Tyki commented startling Allen since he had been alone in the room until Tyki walked in. Tyki had made some of the servants get Allen some food and set up that bed for Allen while Tyki had been taking care of some business regarding the assassination attempt.

"I um…. I'm to be staying here… In your room?" Allen asked looking from Tyki to the bed of pillows. He couldn't help but wonder where they had found so many pillows in such a short amount of time.

"Of course. Since you like pillows so much I had this set up for you. But of course you are always welcome in my bed~. I like you so I want to keep you close. No longer are you to bed different people… only me." Tyki stated as he picked at one of the pillows that made up Allen's bed. "Tomorrow we will get you new clothing…. Something befitting of my new lover~." Tyki commented making Allen stare up at him. Allen already knew how this would play out, Tyki would keep Allen close and use him until he got bored and threw Allen out on his butt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay new chapter. Im not sure where I'm going with this story but I'll figure it out eventually. I AM working on updating other stories but it takes time these days I have so many ideas but they get stuck in my head and cant get them onto digital paper.**

Allen sighed softly as he was laying in his mountain of pillows in the little nook in Tyki's room. After showing Allen his new bed Tyki left to tend to some business which meant Allen was all alone in the room with nothing to do. The albino had no idea what a whore was supposed to do in a palace when not pleasing the person they were now bound to. In a sense Allen understood he was nothing more than the king's concubine… or catamite to be more accurate. Which that meant that Allen couldn't please anyone but Tyki. Of course that didn't really bother Allen since he never actually liked sleeping with different people. Though it did leave Allen with very little to do with the king away doing other stuff. So Allen decided to take a nap closing the thick curtains that closed off his little alcove from the rest of the room. The curtains were wonderful for blocking out light and keeping the small area nice and warm which helped Allen fall asleep quite easily.

It wasn't until much later in the day when Tyki finally came into the room stirring Allen from his long nap. Not that Tyki intentionally woke Allen up but the sound of Tyki opening and closing the main door to the room as well as complaining to himself woke Allen up. Slowly Allen crawled out of hiding from behind the curtains, his messy bun was even more messy and his clothes were slightly disheveled from slumber. The king looked over at his new pet as he sat on the couch when the albino came out of hiding. Tyki had been looking forward to seeing Allen all day but now that he was done with all his work he really just wanted to sit for a minute.

"Your highness…. You look tired… would you like a massage?" Allen offered as he made his way over to the tired king. As a prostitute Allen had many skills aside from sex. With as tired and stressed as the king looked Allen assumed he wouldn't mind a massage before bed. Tyki was silent for a moment as he thought over Allen's offer.

"What sort of massage?" Tyki asked after a moment. The albino was all too happy to answer since he had been bored all day and eager to do something, anything. It was weird to just sit around all day by himself and nap in Allen's opinion. There was probably a great number of people who wouldn't mind such a life style but it wasn't something Allen was used to.

"Any sort of massage you might like. Just a shoulder massage, back massage, full body massage…" Allen answered sitting on the floor in front of the king awaiting a response.

"That sounds good. A back massage…" Tyki replied studying Allen. It was kind of cute seeing Allen sit on the floor like a pretty little doll all prim and proper. Even when Allen stood up he still had the look of a doll as he was so graceful. Why were prostitutes trained to be so graceful and elegant? Well most weren't but the really expensive ones were.

"Okay. I can do that. It would be best if you laid on the bed without your top…" Allen said softly as he gestured to Tyki's bed. There really wasn't any other way to give a proper back massage than for someone to be laying shirtless on a bed. Standing up Tyki did as Allen suggested taking off his top before laying down on his bed with his arms tucked under his pillow. Allen followed Tyki sitting next to Tyki waiting until Tyki was settled in before he got to work massaging Tyki's tense shoulders first. It was clear that it was a good thing Allen offered the king a massage since his whole back seemed so tense. So Allen was mindful of that and made sure to massage every inch of Tyki's back working out all of the tense muscles to help Tyki relax. As Allen was finishing the massage well after all the tightness was worked out Allen realized Tyki had fallen asleep. So Allen carefully got out of the bed covering Tyki with the blanket putting out the candles before returning to his little alcove even though he wasn't tired thanks to his nap earlier.

* * *

Eventually Allen fell back asleep but it wasn't until early morning when he managed to achieve that. When he woke up it was about midday and Tyki was long gone from the room. Much to the albino's surprise there was fresh food waiting for Allen on the table off to the side near the balcony. It was obviously for Allen since Tyki wasn't there to eat and there was a note from Tyki telling Allen to eat a proper meal since Allen hadn't eaten since before he was taken from the brothel the other day. In truth until now the fact that Allen hadn't eaten hadn't crossed Allen's mind. But now that it was brought to his attention Allen realized he was rather starved so he sat down and ate in silence and solidarity.

A few days later Allen was sitting out on the railing attached to the balcony outside Tyki's room. He was contemplating what to do since Tyki was far too busy which left Allen alone most of the time which was rather boring. Tyki hadn't even used Allen for pleasure since the day at the pleasure house. Most nights Allen would give Tyki a back massage which put Tyki right to sleep. So at least Allen was doing **_something_** for Tyki rather than just taking up space. Allen sighed heavily as he rested his cheek on his knees looking off to the side enjoying the soft breeze.

Tyki again didn't return to the room until later in the day drawing Allen from hiding in the alcove which Tyki observed that Allen seemed to like having the curtains closed whenever the albino was hiding in his bed of pillows. It was like having a pet cat who would slink gracefully out of hiding from their sleeping place whenever their human was around. As Tyki sat on the edge of his own bed he watched Allen with a curious raised eyebrow as said little pet walked closer to him brushing the sleeves of his new beautiful soft sheer lavender gown with dark purple butterflies allowing the gown to fall to the floor. Now Allen was completely naked as he stood in front of the king as shameless as any whore would. Of course, being naked in front of someone no longer bothered Allen, he had long sense outgrown being shy with all his years at a whorehouse.

"Are you offering yourself to me~?" Tyki hummed as he ran his hands up and down Allen's bare slender sides causing Allen to shiver a little but not in an unpleasant manner. Allen wasn't bothered by Tyki's touch which left Allen a little confused and defensive in an emotional manner. There was no meaning to this, it was simply his job to please the king in whatever way possible, pleasure being the most common and highly expected way of servicing any man.

"I am your whore… what good am I lounging about in my bed all the time especially if I don't at least do this when you come to your bedroom… If you do not want me then say so and I will go back to my bed. But this is the reason you took me away from the whorehouse no?" Allen responded looking down into Tyki's eyes as Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen's delicate and exposed body. Allen's words were as true as the sky was blue and the grass was green on a warm spring day. At least Tyki knew that Allen understood and had no issue with his station within the palace. So Tyki pulled Allen onto the bed and turned so Allen landed on his back under Tyki on the mattress.

"Such a good pet you are~. Seeming to know what I need after only knowing me for two days~." Tyki smirked down at Allen playing with a bit of Allen's beautiful white hair. "But you are my catamite not my whore. I am not paying you for this~." Tyki corrected leaving Allen a little confused.

Of course it was uncommon for a king to have a catamite rather than a concubine so of course catamite wasn't the most well known term. It was slightly frowned upon for to males to have sex but most people didn't argue it especially with royalty since it meant no chance for illegitimate children to be born and disrupt the blood line.

Rather than keep talking Tyki distracted Allen with a kiss. As they kissed Allen worked to undress the king, but as soon as he got Tyki's shirt off he was distracted by running his hands up and down Tyki's bare chest. It seemed Tyki was just as distracted as it was easy for Allen to wrap his leg around Tyki's waist flipping them over so he was on top of Tyki who was stunned. After a moment Tyki couldn't help but laugh a little at what just happened.

"So cute~. What do you plan to do up there~?" Tyki asked running his hands up and down Allen's sides again wanting to humor Allen. It was so amusing to see one of his pets try to take some control. Never before had anyone tried to take control with Tyki so it was definitely a nice change of pace.

"Well I really only planned to pleasure you with my mouth but you seemed to really like this…" Allen commented as he could feel Tyki's excitement through the king's pants. Since Tyki seemed to like what was happening right now so Allen decided to tease Tyki deciding to grind against Tyki. That earned a deep throated groan of pleasure from Tyki who gripped Allen's hips but didn't stop Allen. Suddenly someone barged into the room unannounced causing Allen to gasp, first because it was surprising for someone to walk in unannounced, two because Tyki flipped them over sort of and covered Allen with the blanket before the person could really see Allen naked.

"Brother… you better have a good reason for interrupting me." Tyki scolded as he sat up glaring at his brother. The only person who dared to enter Tyki's room without warning was his older brother Sheryl. The reason Tyki was king and Sheryl wasn't was because Sheryl refused the throne.

"Well you've been avoiding me. So I came to see you. Plus I heard you brought back a little pet so I was curious. Seems you are busy playing~. Sorry about that~." Sheryl was not sorry at all that he interrupted them since Tyki was always avoiding Sheryl plus he had no shame when it came to sex.

"You aren't sorry at all." Tyki retorted as he got out of the bed moving over to the couches since apparently Sheryl had no intention of leaving. Slowly while holding the blanket to his chest since it was clear Tyki didn't want anyone seeing him naked Allen sat up so he could see what was going on. The king's brother heard the movement and looked over at Allen smiling.

"Well hello there… aren't you a rare one~." Sheryl commented seeing why Tyki had claimed Allen as his own. Most of the people in Tyki's little harem looked the same as all the country people of their desert land with tanned skin and dark hair. But Allen was the opposite in all ways, white hair, pale skin and bright silvery blue eyes.

"Sheryl. Leave him alone." Tyki ordered as he sat across from Sheryl wanting this little unwanted meeting to end sooner rather than later. Still smiling Sheryl returned his gaze to his precious little brother.

"Of course. I know the rules. He's all yours. Unless you invite me~." Sheryl replied as devious as ever. In truth there were a few rare times that the brothers whole share a lover for the night though typically it was a woman.

"Not with this one. Maybe some time with one of the others we've done before." Tyki offered just to shut Sheryl up. It seemed to work for now as Sheryl moved on to the next topic. The two brothers chatted away for a while before Sheryl finally left. When Tyki returned to his bed he found Allen fast asleep. Sighing softly Tyki undressed joining Allen in the bed going to sleep. Never did Tyki share his bed with one of his harem people without having sex with them but Allen was special and far too cute to wake up and relocate.

In the morning Tyki slowly woke up groaning low in his throat in pleasure. It took him a moment to figure out what was going on but when he figured it out he pulled back the blanket to reveal Allen deep throating his rock hard member. After getting caught Allen pulled away stroking Tyki's slick member as he spoke.

"Good morning… I… figured you wouldn't mind… You were already really hard when I woke up…" Allen said softly to explain why he had done such a thing while Tyki was asleep.

"It's not exactly a bad way to wake up." Tyki replied as he watched Allen return to sucking on his member. It didn't take too much longer before Tyki released inside Allen's hot wet mouth with a deep groan. Sitting up again Allen swallowed all that was in his mouth.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep…" Allen was worried that Tyki was mad that Allen had fallen asleep before they could have sex last night since Tyki had seemed to like how things were going last night.

"It's fine. Sheryl stayed too many hours last night." Tyki stated as he sat up which caused Allen to scoot back a bit to give Tyki space.

"We can… you can use me now… if you like…" Allen offered but Tyki was climbing out of the bed.

"It's a lovely offer which of course I knew but I have to get to work. I've apparently slept in." Tyki replied as he got dressed in new clothes leaving the room. Allen sat in the bed staring at the closed door for a while before he got up getting dressed as well. With nothing else to do Allen made Tyki's bed before going and sitting out on the balcony. As Allen was sitting on the balcony he could see two people down below in a small courtyard training. They seemed to be guards but not two who had been at the whorehouse from what Allen recalled. For a way to pass time Allen watched the two spar for a while before they stopped with one clear victor. The victor had long dark blue hair which was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Do you have a staring problem?" The guard with blue hair called without even looking up at Allen but he could only be addressing Allen.

"No. I just don't have much else to do. You're a good fighter. Both of you." Allen complimented as he smiled down at the two guards. Both were like Allen, a little different, not tanned like all the others.

"Hello little angel way up high. How are you~?" The red headed guard with an eye patch asked looking up at Allen. But before Allen could respond the blue haired guard hit the red headed one on the head with the sparring sword he held.

"Don't flirt. That's the king's balcony meaning he is the king's." The blue guard said looking up at Allen finally. Allen sighed heavily when he realized that of course everyone would know what he was and would avoid him.

"Good day to you two….." Allen said softly with a bow of his head as he turned and got off the railing heading back inside the room.

"I think you upset him…" The red head said to the blue haired one seeing that Allen was looking a little lonely up on the balcony. Of course he had known that Allen was their king's new lover but he could tell Allen wasn't exactly happy.

"If he is unhappy he could leave. The king doesn't keep hostages." The blue haired one retorted as he walked away. The red head looked up at the balcony one last time before following his comrade.

A little after noon Allen was sitting finishing up his lunch when Tyki came in shutting the door and locking it behind him. Allen looked over at Tyki about to speak before he was practically dragged up out of the chair.

"Wha-… I… Your highness?" Allen asked as he was pulled up out of the chair. Allen was worried that Tyki was mad at him for some reason given the rough treatment he was getting from the king. With no real warning the king pinned Allen to the wall facing it. Allen quickly realized that he wasn't in trouble but that Tyki just wanted or needed sex as Tyki was lifting up the back of Allen's dress and pulling down his underwear.

"Y-your highness…." Allen cried a little as Tyki entered him with no preparation which didn't hurt as bad as it used when Allen first started as a whore. But there was some discomfort given Tyki's size. Tyki's movements were much faster and harder than when they were at the whore house the other day and Allen didn't like it at all but he didn't try to stop Tyki since this was his purpose in life. Surprisingly it didn't take Tyki long to climax inside of Allen and as soon as he was done he pulled out redressing himself and leaving as fast as he had entered the room. Slowly Allen sank to the floor still facing the wall, he stayed there for a while before eventually getting up and redressing himself as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I got kinda suck. And this way changed from what I was planning... sorry. It may eventually have some Laven...I don't know.**

* * *

Much later in the day Allen was asleep in his nook when Tyki came back to the room. Tyki noticed first that the dinner he had sent to the room for Allen was untouched. Then he saw the curtains to Allen's nook closed so he knew Allen was in there. Walking over to the nook Tyki tied open one of the curtains allowing light to enter the dark nook which slowly caused Allen to stir awake. When Allen finally saw Tyki standing beside his makeshift bed he jumped back a little at first.

"Y-your highness…. H-how long have you been there…?" Allen asked slowly sitting up still looking at Tyki.

"Not long. You need to eat." Tyki stated stepping away from the bed allowing Allen to crawl out of the bed. Tyki sat at the table with Allen but didn't eat since he had already eaten dinner earlier.

"Am I…. Am I allowed to leave the room?" Allen asked after eating a little bit of the food on the table.

"Yes. You aren't a prisoner here." Tyki replied drinking some wine while watching Allen pick at his food. "There really is only one rule you have which is no sex with anyone else." Allen simply nodded and continued to pick at the food.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" Allen asked when he decided he was done eating and stood up from the table. Tyki agreed to the bath which Allen got to work on right away in the bathroom attached to Tyki's room. As Allen was getting the bath ready Tyki walked in getting undressed since the tub was almost full. When the tub was full and Allen was standing up away from it Tyki undressed Allen who didn't protest or anything. It wasn't the first time Allen would bathe with someone.

As the two sat in the bathtub Tyki was actually massaging shampoo into Allen's long white hair which felt really good. This was definitely a first for Allen for someone to be cleaning Allen, it was always the other way around. When Tyki figured Allen was clean he let Allen wash his hair in return since Allen insisted. Typically Tyki didn't let anyone wash his hair since he had a particular way he preferred it to be done but Allen seemed to figure out how Tyki liked it probably because he simply mimicked what Tyki had done to his hair.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong…." Allen said softly as he massaged Tyki's scalp as he worked the shampoo into Tyki's long curly hair.

"What?" Tyki responded not moving his head since he didn't want to disrupt Allen's work.

"Since you woke up this morning…which was my fault… you haven't been in a good mood today…" Allen explained while carefully rinsing Tyki's hair.

"That has nothing to do with you. But I could see why you think that. Being a king…is stressful… It's nowhere near as easy as people think. The decisions I make affect people's lives, not just my kingdom's people but other kingdoms as well. So I have to take a lot into consideration when planning things and dealing with other kingdoms." Tyki stated as he climbed out of the tub grabbing a towel for himself and one for Allen. Allen thanked Tyki for the towel as he wrapped it around his body where as Tyki wrapped his towel around his waist. Allen followed Tyki from the bathroom to the bedroom where Tyki tossed a night gown at Allen. Well that pretty much said that Tyki didn't plan to use Allen again tonight.

"I…. do you not want me to comfort you tonight….? I can help you relax and try to sleep a little better…" Allen offered as he watched Tyki get into bed. Rather than say anything Tyki raised his arm making Allen walk over to the bed joining Tyki. They were laying on their sides with Allen's back to Tyki's chest. Since they were both still naked from the bath Tyki's hands were able to explore Allen's body undisturbed. There was something just so exotic about Allen that made it easy for probably any man not just Tyki to get excited just from looking at Allen and touching his beautiful skin. A soft moan escaped Allen as Tyki wrapped one arm under Allen's top leg moving it so his knee was to his chest as Tyki slowly entered him.

Unlike earlier Allen was honestly moaning and which was quite obvious as Tyki could feel Allen grow hard as Tyki continued to move in and out of him at a slow but deep pace. Tyki actually felt a little bad about how he had treated Allen earlier but couldn't admit it aloud. Tyki wrapped one hand loosely around Allen's throat which was part of the arm that had Allen's leg pinned up against his chest. Allen had been choked before so It didn't freak him out when Tyki's hold on his throat tightened some.

Tyki never tightened his grip on Allen's neck enough to cause Allen to freak out so it actually felt kind of good. The king had this way of being dominating without being neglectful to who he was with which Allen really liked. Allen clawed and gripped the bedding as Tyki started to move harder and faster causing Allen to moan louder and more frequent. Soon Allen wasn't able to take it anymore so he released with a cry of Tyki's title. After a few more thrusts Tyki released inside of Allen. Taking a few moments to recover Tyki pulled out of Allen covering them both with the blanket. Again Tyki didn't have the heart to kick Allen from his bed so he let Allen stay there again.

In the morning Allen woke up to find himself alone in the king's bed. Sighing softly Allen got out of bed getting dressed before making Tyki's bed. Given Tyki's permission yesterday Allen decided to roam the palace rather than be trapped in Tyki's room all day again. Most people pretended Allen didn't even exist and that didn't really bother Allen all that much… to start. Eventually Allen wandered out into one of the courtyards that had a beautiful garden.

"So anyway how is Alma doing?" Someone asked causing Allen to look around for where the voice came from.

"Alma is fine. She is busy learning from the healer." Another voice answered before the two owners of the voices turned a corner around some bushes and almost walked right into Allen. One was quick to draw their blade but the other pushed the first ones hand down.

"If I can't flirt with him you definitely can't hurt him." The second one said. They were the two guards from the other day. "Hi. I'm Lavi, and this grumpy one is Kanda." The red head greeted.

"Hi. People call me Ali. You are guards here right?" Allen asked only assuming since he saw them sparing the other day and they were wearing uniforms.

"Yep. We're new but still. How are you liking the palace?" Lavi asked seeming rather friendly and cheerful.

"It's really pretty… It's my first time really getting to see it…" Allen replied looking around at the garden.

"Glad ya like it. Well if ya ever have trouble you can come find us." Lavi said before they resumed their patrol leaving Allen alone in the garden. Allen explored the outside enjoying the sunshine for a while before he eventually went inside and back to Tyki's room. When Allen walked into the room Tyki was sitting at the table drinking some wine and smoking.

"Hello kitten. Have a fun little adventure?" Tyki asked when he saw Allen walk into the room. Allen sat down at the table with Tyki watching him.

"I did. I met two guards…one seemed pretty nice… the other not so much. The gardens are really beautiful." Allen replied, for some reason he was concerned Tyki would be mad he was befriending the guards. Tyki didn't further comment on Allen's adventure as he continued drinking. When Tyki's lunch came in Tyki made Allen eat some of the food since he had learned that Allen had issues eating correctly. Which Tyki knew wasn't Allen's fault but it still annoyed Tyki.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later Allen was just roaming around the palace since he didn't have much else to do. During the day he was left alone as Tyki worked and at night he would pleasure Tyki however the king saw fit. Lately though Tyki didn't do anything sexual with Allen. So far Tyki hadn't asked Allen to do anything weird, overly painful, or uncomfortable which Allen appreciated. Though Allen had earned a few piercings which Tyki had personally done to Allen but it wasn't horrible. Allen's ears were now pierced as well as his nipples which Allen didn't understand until afterwards. Tyki liked having Allen wear gold earrings, gold bracelets and anklets which meant Allen often jingled as he walked making Allen feel like he had a bell on. But he looked like a dancer which Allen liked, so it was fine. Though Allen had learned to walk without making so much noise.

As Allen was roaming down a hall he heard moaning coming from the library. Coming from a whore house Allen was used to keeping out of other people's business but for some reason he felt compelled to look. So he did peek in a little bit, and he regretted it. In the library Tyki was with his brother and some woman Allen didn't recognize. After watching for a few moments Allen ran down the hall as fast as he could. Why did it bother him that the king was sleeping with someone else. He knew that would happen, so why did it surprise and hurt him so badly?

"Hey, Ali-" Lavi started to talk to Allen but the albino didn't stop, he just kept running. Lavi looked from Allen to Kanda who just shrugged and kept walking down the hall on their patrol. Allen didn't stop running until he was out of the palace and down in the city below. He didn't exactly blend in with everyone since he had the gold jewelry and nice dress. So Allen stopped and traded the earrings he had for a light cloak so he could blend in and hide the fact that he was wearing a slightly erotic and sheer dress which left a lot of exposed skin. Wrapping the cloak around him and covering his head with the hood Allen walked through the city until he was sitting outside the city on the stone bridge over the river.

"Has anyone seen Ali?" Tyki asked the servants as he walked around. It was late into the night and he couldn't find Allen. Usually when night fell Tyki would find Allen in his room eager to do anything to please him. But tonight Allen was nowhere to be seen.

"Um... I saw him... Earlier today. He went running down the hall... I don't know where he went from there though." Lavi confessed earning the king's attention.

"Which hall? What direction?" Tyki demanded as he walked up to Lavi who flinched a little. After Lavi told Tyki everything he knew Tyki knew that Allen must have seen him earlier with Sheryl and one of the servants. So Tyki figured Allen either just needed space or altogether left. If that was the case...Tyki would let Allen go. Tyki assumed Allen probably felt...useless since Tyki hadn't been using him for sex or anything, in return he used some random servant. So why had Tyki bothered pulling Allen from that whorehouse if he wasn't even going to use Allen? The sex was great with Allen but Tyki lately preferred just dressing Allen up.

In the middle of the night as Tyki was sitting at the table reading, Allen walked in soaking wet since it had started raining. As Tyki looked to Allen, the albino pushed the hood of his cloak off as he looked to Tyki still upset about earlier.

"Am I not that good? I thought...I thought I was good... but... you haven't used me in months... and you go to other people? Am I doing something wrong?" Allen asked as he studied Tyki. Allen did feel useless, like a doll Tyki kept around for looks and to dress up. If that was the case there were plenty of other people for Tyki to do that with.

"No Allen…. You are good. Really good. And attentive… I just…. Don't want to sleep with you most of the time…. I like dressing you up." Tyki said as he closed his book since he was having a serious conversation with Allen. He couldn't explain why he just didn't want to have sex with Allen anymore. It wasn't like sex with Allen was boring, it was far from boring. But there was something about having sex with Allen that seemed…. Pointless? "I… that's what it is…" Tyki said after some thought. "I want to have children… I have to have children. As king I need heirs. And you can't give me that. As good as the sex is with you… Its pointless."

"I see…. That makes sense. I apologize." Allen said as he started to take off all the gold jewelry Tyki had given him. He set the jewelry down on the table where Tyki was sitting. "I'm sorry I can't give the earrings back. I traded them for some stuff in town…" Allen said softly.

"You plan to leave?" Tyki asked studying Allen as he put a hand over the jewelry Allen was giving back.

"There's no point in me staying if you don't need or want me. I can't give you what you really want. Thank you for freeing me from the whorehouse. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." Allen said as he turned to leave.

"Here. You can keep these. All the jewelry I gave you, you can keep. Sell it, keep it, I don't care." Tyki said holding out the bits Allen had given him. There was more jewelry in a box that Tyki had given Allen to wear which is what Tyki was talking about.

"I can't…" Allen said as he turned to face Tyki again. He didn't feel right taking anything but the outfit he was wearing.

"You've more than earned it putting up with me." Tyki replied not backing down. Since Tyki ended up insisting heavily Allen did as Tyki told him to taking all the jewelry with him as well as a dry cloak. Before Allen left he gave Tyki a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Ali…. The king was looking for you earlier…." Lavi said as he was walking down the hall out of uniform since he wasn't on duty at the moment. He was actually on his way to the guard house for the night.

"I saw him… Thank you. Take care Lavi…have a good night." Allen said softly with a gentle smile.

"Ali…. Have you been crying?" Lavi asked when he saw that Allen clearly had been crying. Rather than respond Allen simply smiled and walked away. Lavi sighed because he knew that Allen was leaving…and he couldn't stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

A little over two years later Lavi, Kanda, and Alma were in town on the two guards day off to roam around and shop. It was busier than usual since it was the harvest festival which meant there was a lot of different farmers there selling their goods as well as craftsmen selling what they had made. It was more of just an excuse to have a larger gathering of stalls and selling of goods.

"Oh look such pretty flowers!" Alma said dragging Kanda and Lavi over to a stall that had all sorts of flowers to sell. The flower seller had their back to the front for a moments as they were setting up an arrangement of flowers for a customer. So all the three could see was that the seller had long white hair which was braided really cute with a couple flowers in it up towards the top. Once the seller turned around handing the other customer their arrangement the two guards recognized the seller right away.

"Ali!" Lavi called all excited causing the flower seller to nearly jump right out of the stall.

"Geez! Do you have to scream? You nearly killed me…." Allen protested covering his heart with his hand, his heart was racing so fast from that. "Ah! Get off me! Why are you hugging me?" Allen said as Lavi practically jumped into the stall to hug Allen all blubbering about how happy he was to see Allen. Allen had no idea why Lavi was like this since it wasn't like they had been super close before Allen had left.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had fled the country!" Lavi whined refusing to let Allen go which was rather awkward as they were on opposite sides of the stall still.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. And I wasn't at the festival last year because I was still learning how to grow and arrange flowers…" Allen said still trying to get Lavi to let him go.

"Why did you leave the palace?" Lavi asked finally letting Allen go. But as Lavi let Allen go a small child behind in the stall with Allen caught Lavi's attention. The small child was sitting in a short but large basket playing with some toys, what really caught Lavi's attention was the curly dark hair and icy blue eyes. Lavi looked from the child, to Allen, then back to the child. There was absolutely no way this child was not Allen's baby.

"Um… It's complicated… The king decided that he needed to get married and have a family… So he let me go… But then…." Allen said as he looked down to the small child who just happened to see his mother looking at him so he smiled and reached up clearly wanting to be picked up so Allen picked him up smiling happily.

"But…. How….?" Lavi asked clearly referring to the child in Allen's arms. Again…there was no denying that was Allen's child especially when Allen held him close.

"I'm….really not sure…. But… Please don't tell him about this… Nothing good will come of it… I just want to live peacefully. And if he finds out… I don't know what will happen…" Allen said as he held the child as close as he could without hurting him. The albino was scared that if Tyki found out he would take the child away from him since it was technically Tyki's first born son. Tyki had recently gotten married and the Queen was actually with child already so there wasn't really a need for Tyki to take Allen's son but at the same time given how it worked for the throne Allen's son was first in line for the throne. Also there was the chance that the Queen could have a girl. Anyway Allen didn't want Tyki to find out about the baby. He was still rather hurt about how things had gone between him and Tyki before.

"Okay. We won't tell. The King has a Queen now so he doesn't need your son… What's his name?" Lavi asked reaching out gently playing with the boy's hair.

"Mana… His name is Mana." Allen said softly as he nuzzled the baby's cheek gently. They could see how much Allen loved his son and it was pretty cute. After a while the three left so Allen could get back to work.

A few days later Lavi went back into town and found Allen's flower stand. Allen was busy feeding Mana since one mana was hungry, and two there weren't any customers at the moment. Lavi stood back and watched Allen feed Mana some fruit and talked in baby talk. It was really cute to see Allen interact with Mana.

"Hey Ali… How are you?" Lavi asked with a smile as he walked up to the stand after watching Allen for a short while.

"Oh hey Lavi. I'm good how are you?" Allen asked with a smile as he turned to face Lavi at the front of the stand.

"I'm good. On patrol so I thought I would say hi." Lavi said as he reached out to Mana who took a hold of one of Lavi's fingers. Mana had such small hands he could only hold someone's finger which Allen just found to be the cutest damn thing ever. Allen always turned to mush whenever Mana did cute things, which was everything Mana did, or just when he looked at Mana. Mana simply was too cute and precious for Allen to handle without turning stupid.

"Wait patrolling? You're a palace guard why are patrolling here?" Allen asked as he held Mana upright by having his hands on Mana's sides as Mana still held Lavi's finger.

"Oh…right. Yeah the kind and queen are roaming around the city. The queen wanted out and about… so a lot of the palace guards are in town since they are better trained than the city guards…" Lavi said shocking Allen. Quickly Allen picked Mana up causing Mana to let Lavi's finger go. Lavi watched as Allen worked to put all the flowers and everything away while still holding Mana. Clearly Allen didn't plan on sticking around in town while Tyki was roaming around.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner Lavi…?" Allen demanded as he bow as fixing the hood of his summer cloak so it covered his hair and everything before he covered Mana up. The last thing Allen wanted was for Tyki to spot Allen in the crowd thanks to Allen's hair and he didn't want Tyki to see Mana. With the stall closed down Allen started walking away with Mana in his arms.

"Oh are you closed already? Someone said you have the best flowers and I would have liked to see them…" Someone asked causing Allen to stop and turn around. There was a woman with long blonde hair looking a little disappointed…and to Allen's terrible luck Tyki wasn't too far behind her but luckily he didn't seem to see Allen yet since he was looking off to the side looking rather annoyed.

"Yes I'm sorry. I have to go. Have a good day… I wish you a healthy baby…" Allen said since he saw that she clearly was with child.

"Wait… is something wrong with your baby…? Is that why you have to leave?" The woman asked clearly concerned since Allen was holding his child so close and seemed in a rush. Of course the woman didn't know that Allen was male since he seemed very feminine and was dressed like a woman.

"Uh…no. Not exactly…." Allen said still trying to leave but it was too late. Tyki finally caught up to the woman who was clearly the queen when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you rea-…. Ali? You're still here… I figured you would have fled the country…" Tyki said rather surprised to see Allen standing there holding a bundle close to him. It took a second but given how Allen was supporting the bundle it was a child and not just cloth. "W-what…? Ali…" Tyki reached out but Allen quickly pulled away keeping Mana away from Tyki.

"No. He is mine and mine alone. You cast me aside like some doll you were done playing with. So you have no claim to him." Allen protested holding Mana protectively.

"Well technically as king I have claim to anything I want. Especially a child running around with my blood. And I technically still own you too. I saved you from that whore house and I gave you gold." Tyki pointed out as he reached out pulling Allen closer. Carefully but not so kindly Tyki took Mana from Allen which made Mana start crying.

"Please give him back! You have your Queen who is already with child! You don't need Mana! You can have all the children you want so please leave Mana alone!" Allen begged trying to get Mana back but Tyki refused to release Mana.

"But this is my first born son. He is so cute…" Tyki said as he looked at Mana who was still crying for Allen. "Sorry Ali but he is coming to the palace with me…" Tyki said as he held Mana making Allen panic with tears in his eyes.

"Then I'm going too! Y-you can't take him away from me! I'm his mother! Please Tyki!" Allen begged holding on to Tyki's shirt tightly so Tyki couldn't leave. Tyki stared down at Allen for a moment before looking to Mana who was still crying.

"Fine. Make him stop crying. And if you run with him…" Tyki warned as he passed Mana back to Allen who clung to Mana holding him as close as possible. Tyki didn't need to finish the threat to know what would happen. The worst thing was that the closest guard was Lavi… "Keep an eye on him." Tyki instructed to Lavi who wasn't happy about what happened but of course he would do as told. The group walked back to the palace in silence especially since Allen was able to get Mana to stop crying rather quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I had enough written before to post these chapters because I actually had been working on it and got into a flow so I didn't stop to to post as I went. So... I hope these chapters were worth the wait and makes up for taking so long.**

At the palace Allen was led to a room next to Tyki's which would be his room now where he could keep Mana and raise him. Allen wasn't happy to be back at the palace but he would rather be back at the palace with Mana than out without Mana. As Allen was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Mana gently rocking him to sleep someone knocked a little before coming into the room.

"Hi… Ali right…?" The queen asked as she entered the room gently closing the door behind her. Allen was surprised to see the queen in his room to be honest.

"Yes…that's right your highness…" Allen said not really looking at her. He wasn't overly happy with her. If she hadn't distracted him earlier he could have taken off with Mana and wouldn't be stuck here.

"I'm sorry… You were trying to run earlier weren't you…?" The queen asked as she stood in front of Allen watching him rock Mana in his arms.

"Yes…. I was… I knew this was what would happen if he found out about Mana…" Allen replied as he got up and laid Mana down on the bed as Mana was finally asleep.

"I'm sorry this happened… I'll try to keep him busy so he leaves you alone…" The queen said making Allen laugh a little bit.

"Good luck with that. He gets bored easily. He'll be bored with both of us before you know it. Don't worry about me." Allen stated before making the queen leave his room. Changing into a night robe Allen laid down in bed holding Mana close but he couldn't sleep for the longest time. It felt like he ended up in a really dangerous place. Which Allen wasn't wrong since he was attacked by Tyki in the middle of the night.

"W-what are you doing?" Allen demanded in a whisper when he woke up to Tyki undoing his robe and feeling up Allen's chest. "Your Highness stop…." Allen tried to get Tyki's hands off of him but he couldn't do much because one Tyki was stronger and two he didn't want to wake Mana who was only a few inches away.

"Well I can't play with the queen. She is too far along… but I can play with you… and apparently its not pointless." Tyki said looking at Mana before looking to Allen again. He moved away but grabbed Allen's ankle pulling Allen closer to the edge of the bed away from Mana.

"N-no no no. F-fine… J-just not here please… not with Mana in the room…" Allen pleaded with his hands on Tyki's arms trying to stop Tyki. Sighing Tyki back away allowing Allen to get up. Fixing his robe Allen looked over his shoulder at Mana who was still sound asleep before following Tyki out of the room. Since Tyki's room was the closest that was where they went. As soon as they were in the room Tyki pinned Allen against the wall with one arm trapped behind Allen's back with Allen's chest against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you could get pregnant?" Tyki demanded in a harsh whisper as he moved Allen's arm which caused Allen to cry out in pain.

"I-I didn't know I could… I-I didn't know what was happening until it was too late….." Allen replied in pain as Tyki kept him pinned. He never saw Tyki angry before. It was terrifying.

"Why didn't you come back after you had Mana?" Tyki asked pressing Allen's arm more making Allen cry.

"B-because I was scared you would take him away. You got married… You had what you wanted. You don't need me. But you need children… so I was scared I would lose the most important person in my life… Mana is my everything…I don't want to lose him." Allen answered trying not to cry but his arm really hurt and he was scared of Tyki. It didn't get any better when Tyki forced himself on Allen. Allen didn't want it… he didn't want sex with Tyki…He just didn't want to lose Mana so he had to do whatever it took to not get kicked out of the palace. Sex with Tyki felt no different than the men from the whore house before. It didn't feel good at all and Allen didn't even climax when it was all said and done. When it was over Allen went back to his room, took a bath, put on a clean robe and got back into bed silently crying as he held Mana close. He just had to endure this for Mana.

"Alright… so Ali…this is your personal guard. And I don't mean to protect you… but to either arrest or kill you should you try to run off with my son." Tyki stated as he was in Allen's room where Allen was sitting on the bed holding Mana as the child ate a piece of fruit. Allen's guard was Lavi who didn't seem happy… but Lavi had volunteered to do it to try and protect Allen.

"My son. He is my son. I have been the one raising him and will be raising him." Allen retorted not really backing down on that. He didn't view Tyki as Mana's father at all since he hadn't even planned on Tyki being involved in their life.

"Whatever…just behave yourself and don't leave the palace." Tyki ordered before he left the room leaving Lavi behind. Lavi waited a few moments before he walked over to Allen who of course seemed wary of Lavi.

"I'm sorry Ali… I should have told you sooner yesterday that the king was in town… But… I volunteered to be your guard to try and help you. Not escape… I'm sorry… but I'm probably the nicest guard here so I thought it would be best. So you're not completely alone." Lavi explained making Allen sigh as he watched Mana munch on some fruit in innocent bliss.

"As long as I have Mana it's fine…" Allen said softly as he fixed Mana's hair tenderly. It was impossible not to see how much Allen cherished his son. After that Lavi stuck by Allen pretty much every second of the day other than when Allen had to go to the bathroom when he would stand away holding Mana in the hall. At night Allen didn't have a chance to run because Tyki would visit him either to surprisingly spend time with Mana or to use Allen. Even as Allen continued to be compliant Tyki didn't let up the watch since he still didn't trust Allen to not run. And in Tyki's mind Allen was probably just trying to earn trust so that he can go unwatched which would be when he would take off with Mana.


	7. Chapter 7

One day Lavi was a little worried about Allen since the albino hadn't really gotten out of bed other than to get food for Mana. Even though Mana wasn't happy about staying in all bed and was throwing a fit about being stuck on the bed Allen didn't get up other than to catch Mana when he got too close to the edge of the bed. Allen was tired…he didn't feel well.

"Ali why don't we go outside… it's a nice day…" Lavi suggested wanting to get Allen out of bed. It upset Lavi to see Allen like this. Allen used to be so happy and beautiful but since coming back to the palace Allen seemed… to be a shell. And it was getting worse day by day. The longer this went on the more Allen became like a doll. But usually when Allen was with Mana he still had some happiness but even that seemed to be fading.

"Here… why don't you take Mana outside and let him play…" Allen said letting Mana go so he could crawl around on the bed. Getting up Lavi picked Mana up looking down at Allen who had his eyes closed as he laid on his side. Sighing softly Lavi carried Mana out actually coming across Tyki who seemed confused as to why Lavi had Mana.

"What is going on here?" Tyki demanded blocking Lavi's path. One, Tyki wondered where Allen was since Allen never let Mana out of his sight, two, Mana wasn't crying when Lavi carried him but he cried whenever Tyki tried to hold him.

"Allen isn't feeling well and Mana was restless. So I'm going to take him outside so he can play." Lavi explained holding on to Mana so he didn't fall and so Tyki didn't take him away. The king studied Lavi before walking past him to Allen's room to check on him.

"Please not now…" Allen said when Tyki came into the room and made Allen turn onto his back. But Tyki kept his hand on Allen's stomach which now that Tyki thought about it there was something different about Allen's stomach.

"Are you actually sick?" Tyki asked with a smirk as he gently rubbed Allen's stomach. When Allen started to cry Tyki was pretty sure he was right about why Allen was staying in bed. Allen was so conflicted about all of this. It hadn't made him sad to be pregnant with Mana. He loved mana. But… this child… he was sad about it because… it had come from being forced to have sex unlike last time. And it hurt Allen to know he wasn't exactly happy about this child. But he knew he would love it all the same because it wasn't the child's fault how it came to be. And all children deserved to be loved by at least its mother.

"Hm… despite you being male you may actually end up giving me more children than my wife… Guess if I had been a little more patient I wouldn't have had to marry that girl… Oh well." Tyki said before he actually left the room. Allen was surprised that Tyki simply left the room and didn't do anything to him.

When Lavi went back to the room he found Allen balled up under the blanket. Of course Lavi was very worried about Allen. He could see all the changes in Allen since he had to spend like every second of every day with Allen. He knew what was wrong with Allen and he had no idea how to help Allen or cheer him up.

One thing Allen was surprised to learn was that Tyki was a lot nicer when Allen was pregnant and didn't force him to have sex at night. Probably since it wasn't really necessary since Allen was pregnant and maybe he didn't want to cause any issues with the pregnancy by being aggressive with Allen. Allen right now was actually appreciating that he was pregnant since Tyki was leaving him alone. Well Tyki didn't really leave him alone in a sense. He was spending more time with Allen but wasn't having sex with him or hurting him.

Allen was sitting out in the garden with Mana picking at the small flowers in the grass as Tyki was sitting on a bench not too far away reading. At this point Allen was about eight months along. Since Tyki was spending more time with Allen, Lavi was able to go back to his normal job for the most part unless Tyki had business to do. Allen at this point was obviously pregnant which really confused a lot of people but at the same time they didn't really question it.

"Brother… may I talk to you for a moment?" Sheryl asked as he walked up to Tyki earning Tyki and Allen's attention. Tyki closed his book looking up at Sheryl wondering what his brother could possibly want right now.

"What is it?" Tyki demanded not really wanting to do anything right now and most of the time when Sheryl sought him out it was for some kind of business.

"Can I talk to you alone…?" Sheryl asked looking to Allen and Mana. Getting the hint Allen picked Mana up standing up even if it was a little bit of a struggle at the moment to get up while holding Mana who was getting bigger by the day.

"No. You can say what you want with Allen here." Tyki stated with and underlying tone that Allen was not to move. Which left Allen standing there awkwardly. Allen knew he had nothing to do with any of Tyki's business so he wasn't sure why he was supposed to stay put. Little did he know that it was actually about him.

"Okay…. Well… There's something you need to know about…. Your... friend here…" Sheryl said gesturing to Allen which made Tyki look at Allen suspiciously but Allen had no idea what Sheryl could have possibly found and that was evident on his face. He had no secrets to hide, Tyki knew everything about his past at the whore house and everything. And it wasn't like Allen was seeing anyone else.

"A male being able to get pregnant is a very rare thing… But it ran in one blood line for many generations to promote population and everything… since there was a disease that affected the fertility of the females in the family blood line. A curse if you would in a sense…or something. What also ran in their family was pure white hair…" Sheryl added looking at Allen again. Okay…so clearly Sheryl knew something that even Allen didn't.

"And this family…? What about them? Because clearly you think Allen is part of this family." Tyki said following what Sheryl was saying. Even if this was the case…how was Allen's family an issue.

"Well…. Allen is part of that family… and… he is the last one. Because of our father. This family was the rulers of a rival kingdom that was originally stronger than ours until father turned to more… unorthodox methods of weakening their kingdom until he just wiped out the ruling family and people in a purge years ago. The land is still recovering from all the fires and bloodshed even to this day. The land is uninhabitable." Sheryl stated causing Allen to almost drop poor Mana in shock but luckily he didn't.

"But… that can't be where I'm from… I was born at the whore house…" Allen finally chimed in not seeing how it was possible to be from this kingdom Sheryl was talking about especially if everyone was wiped out.

"You weren't. You were placed there and the owner was told to say that you were born there. To protect you. Because I didn't feel it was right to murder children just because our father was pissed off by rejection. I was part of the raid of the palace… you were in the nursery, I don't think anyone knew there was a newborn child there… But I found you and smuggled you out. I couldn't exactly keep you so I put you in the whore house… who would check a whore house for a royal heir…? And luckily there were plenty of women there who also had new born children to raise you." Sheryl replied just completely shocking Allen. Well…here he thought he knew about his life…. Apparently not. So… Allen was royalty… and his whole family was dead…. Because of Tyki's family. Allen was so done right now, so he turned and walked away carrying Mana close. That was why Sheryl didn't want to talk in front of Tyki. At first when he had seen Allen before he thought maybe it was a coincidence but then when Allen popped back up with a child…he knew for sure who Allen was.

"Ali… you okay…?" Lavi asked when he saw Allen walking down the hall looking like he saw a ghost or something. Of course lately Allen hadn't been looking too well but still. This was different from the usual.

"Um… I learned some very interesting stuff about myself just now…. Apparently my family was murdered by the previous king and your army… so…yeah." Allen said before he continued on down the hall. Of course since Allen was without Tyki, Lavi diverted from whatever he was doing and followed behind Allen to his room. Allen set Mana down in his own bed so he couldn't' escape since Allen just needed a second. Sitting down on the edge of his own bed Allen rubbed his stomach which was hurting a little bit. Which wasn't too surprising to Allen at this point.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Lavi asked concerned when Allen started rubbing his stomach. Lavi remembered when Alma was getting close to her due date she would run her stomach a lot. So of course Lavi was concerned about Allen being ready to give birth…? Or whatever it was Allen did…

"Yeah… just aches a little. But that's pretty common at this point. Its bad but… I don't want to have this baby yet…" Allen said with a sigh. He knew once he had this baby Tyki would most likely go back to mistreating him. Plus Allen would then have two children to care for and he was struggling with just Mana right now in the palace. Outside the palace before Tyki had found him out Allen was doing really well but now… he was just tired all the time, mentally and physically exhausted, which made it hard to function let alone raise children. And he refused to let the palace nannies raise his children unlike the queen.

"I'm sorry Allen…." Lavi said softly as he watched Allen. He knew why Allen didn't want to bay to come yet since he too knew it meant Tyki would go back to how he was treating Allen before. Lavi couldn't understand what happened…why Tyki was treating Allen so differently between when he first brought Allen to the palace the first time, to when he found out Allen could get pregnant and when Allen got pregnant. None of it made sense. Lavi was about to say something but Tyki walked in so Lavi instantly shut his mouth and backed away. Tyki was wary of Lavi at this point but that was to be expected given how much time the two spent together.

Tyki walked over to Mana's bed where the child was actually asleep holding a stuffed toy closely as he did. As…cold… as Tyki came across, he did actually care for Mana, and for Allen. But for whatever reason he was struggling with showing that and treating Allen well. There was just something about Allen especially now that Tyki knew Allen could get pregnant that made Tyki so possessive over Allen and where he wanted Allen to have many children. He couldn't explain it. Lavi hesitated but he left the room when ordered to by the king. Lavi really didn't like leaving Allen and Mana alone with Tyki but he had no choice. Tyki didn't really do anything, he just laid down with Allen for a while. What was actually nice was that Tyki was rubbing Allen's stomach which felt good since Allen's stomach ached.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just... please don't judge me for my weirdness... what happens towards the end of this chapter is something ive been wanting to try writing for a long time... meeh.**

* * *

"So… what's the baby's name…?" Lavi asked as he sat by Allen's bed a day after Allen had the baby. Right now Tyki was nowhere to be seen since he was busy with royal business even though he had a new child. Well Tyki wasn't even in the kingdom right now so he didn't even know that the baby had been born. But he would soon since he was expected to be back any day.

"Catalina…" Allen said as he looked at the bundle in his arms. His new baby girl was fast asleep gently sucking on the tip of Allen's finger. Catalina looked so much like Tyki, taking after Tyki almost exactly other than her pale skin. But almost every other feature from her hair and eyes to her nose and everything. "That's assuming the king approves of that… I worry he won't be happy that she came out as a girl… usually royalty want male children more than female." Allen said a little concerned for his daughter's future at the palace.

"Well actually in this kingdom even a female can rule. Its pretty….open here…how royalty works since pretty much all the kings have had many lovers. So how it goes for now for the line to the throne after Tyki is Mana, the queen's son Lukas, and then Catalina. And if anything happened to all of Tyki's heirs and himself then it goes to Prince Sheryl and his family." Lavi explained setting Allen at ease about Catalina's future. After a while Lavi left to get Allen something to eat since Allen was bedridden right now to recover and was probably very hungry. When Lavi got back to the room he was little surprised to find Tyki there holding Catalina while Allen sat in the bed watching Tyki carefully. It was always like Allen was scared Tyki would hurt his children or take them away. It could be because Tyki originally tried to take Mana away from Allen when he first discovered Mana. Lavi gave Allen the tray of food but Allen was too busy watching Tyki to really eat.

Relief was evident in Allen's expression when Tyki finally passed Catalina back to him. Once Catalina was back in his arms Allen cradled her against his chest gently as to not hurt her but still held her close. Allen's children were the most precious things in the world to him. Tyki sat on the edge of the bed watching Allen who was gently rocking Catalina to sleep. Allen really did make a good mother. He was so caring and attentive to his children and loved them dearly. Tyki was also curious about the fact that Allen could actually breast feed his children. It wasn't something he ever really saw.

* * *

A few days later when Allen walked into his room with Catalina in his arms and Mana waddling behind him, he was surprised to find a mountain of pillows on his bed much like what he had had before but better quality. He looked around a little confused half expecting to find Tyki in the room since he knew that Tyki was the only one who knew he liked pillows to lay on or hide in. But Tyki was nowhere to be seen. After putting his children to bed Allen changed into a nightgown climbing into bed. It actually made him happy to sort of burrow into the pillows with a blanket. Something about the pillows was just so comforting.

At this point Allen was pretty used to waking up in the middle of the night because of either Mana or Catalina…or both. But this time Allen was woken up by someone climbing into bed with him. Of course there was really only one person who would get into bed with him and start groping him. Allen wasn't at all surprised to wake up with Tyki in his bed working to remove his clothing.

"Y-your highness…." Allen pleaded softly as he tried to stop Tyki. He was still a little sore from having Catalina and he really hated the idea of having sex in the same room as his children. Of course Tyki didn't listen and successfully managed to get Allen's nightgown off. Tyki leaned down lightly kissing the scar on Allen's stomach where they had taken both Mana and Catalina out in the past. Allen was pretty well healed at this point but it was still a little tender.

"N-n-no… not there. Please…" Allen pleaded when Tyki moved up to his nipples. He knew that was a very bad idea right now since he was clearly breastfeeding Catalina. Allen tried to push Tyki away but Tyki refused to move away. Tyki gently kept Allen pinned down as he teased one of Allen's nipples. Allen kept begging Tyki to stop but the king didn't even when milk started to leak out. Tyki actually licked up what milk started to escape before he started sucking on Allen's nipple causing Allen to squirm.

"Mm… Do you get like this when you feed Catalina?" Tyki asked after a while.

"N-not exactly… A-and not on purpose…" Allen replied clearly embarrassed and humiliated as tears welled up in his eyes. He knew it wasn't right to get aroused from breastfeeding but it did kind of happen but not to the extent that was going on right now. "N-no please stop…. I-its for Catalina…" Allen said still trying to get Tyki off, it just felt so weird and wrong what Tyki was doing.

"Fine… I'll drink something else…." Tyki said finally pulling away but only to go lower. Allen was very shocked when Tyki started to suck on his already hard member. The albino squirmed around rather uncomfortable with all of this. He was very confused about how he felt right now about what Tyki was doing and how he felt about it all. He was aroused by what Tyki was doing…but he shouldn't be for so many reasons. He shouldn't be aroused from this man's touch…not anymore… and he shouldn't find pleasure in Tyki drinking his freaking breastmilk. And it was very confusing how…. Nice… Tyki was being right now.

"Why are you crying…? I was being nice…" Tyki demanded when he backed off after Allen had climaxed. He didn't understand why Allen was crying when he was trying to be nice. At first Allen was silently crying but he just started sobbing when Tyki kind of snapped at him for crying. Which part of that might be hormones, Allen noticed he was a little weird after he had had Mana and now apparently Catalina too. But also because he was confused and so stressed out and tired.

"I just wanted to sleep… I'm so tired…. And I was actually comfortable and sleeping and then you came in and did all that. I'm very confused… I shouldn't be aroused by you. I hate you. I hate you so much. You have your queen who has given you a child. Why do you need my children?" Allen didn't ask why Tyki needed him…because he knew Tyki didn't. He could get any person he wanted. Most women wouldn't hesitate to be a king's whore and child bearer but that was the last thing Allen wanted. He loved his children, he didn't regret that, but he wanted nothing to do with Tyki anymore. Tyki was just too cruel to Allen now and there was nothing that could change Allen's mind. Tyki just sat there because he had no answers for Allen. He didn't know why he was this way towards Allen and his kids. He can't say its because he is happy to be a father. Yes…he was happy about having children but he wasn't happy about how all of this was going. He wasn't there for his children, he wasn't nice to either the queen or to Allen. He had tried to cheer Allen up with the pillows and stuff…but then he turned right around and ruined it. Since Tyki didn't know what to say he just left Allen to cry alone. Which of course woke his children up so Allen had to calm them down on his own. This was so exhausting.

When Tyki went to check on Allen the next morning he found Allen asleep in the pile of pillows with both of his children with him. Clearly it had been a long night for poor Allen. When Cataline started to squirm showing she was about to wake up Tyki tried to pick her up but Allen got to it first wrapping his arms gently around her pulling his close.

"I wasn't going to steal her… I was going to let you sleep…" Tyki said when he knew Allen was more guarding Catalina than trying to comfort her. Tyki knew that at this point Allen might never trust Tyki with his children.

"You can't help her anyway… she is hungry…" Allen said as he sat up when Catalina started to cry. He knew by the sound of the cry that Catalina was hungry. Before he started to feed Catalina he actually covered himself some with a blanket since he was rather self-conscious around Tyki now when it came to feeding his baby since he had seen how Tyki had been watching him in the past before last night. So he knew Tyki had a thing for watching breastfeeding and everything. Which Tyki couldn't really deny… he didn't know why but he did kind of like it. But oddly enough he liked it more from Allen than from his wife. Tyki did actually have to look away even with Allen being covered, because he still wanted to fuck Allen since last night. But he needed to show restraint if he wanted to win Allen back over.


End file.
